Ted Raimi
Theodore R. Raimi born December 14, 1965 is a prolific actor who appeared in 44 episodes of and as thirteen different characters (41 as Joxer the Mighty). He was also the writer of "The Ballad of Joxer the Mighty" (and variations) used in the episodes. He is the brother of executive producer Sam Raimi and was babysat in his youth by Bruce Campbell. He frequently appears in projects involving either or both men (the Evil Dead trilogy, the Spider-Man movies (Which featured cameos from co-stars Bruce Campbell and Lucy Lawless), The Man With the Screaming Brain, etc.). Appearances File:Joxer.jpg|...as Joxer 40 XWP episodes HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman" File:Jack Kleinman.jpg|...as Jack Kleinman XWP: "The Xena Scrolls" File:Ted.jpg|...as Ted XWP: "The Xena Scrolls" File:Joxer 2.jpg|...as Joxer 2 HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World" File:Jett.jpg|...as Jett XWP: "The King of Assassins" File:Animated Crius.jpg|...as Crius Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (voice-over) File:Alex Kurtzman YVTIAH.jpg|...as HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" File:Royal messenger.jpg|...as the royal messenger XWP: "If the Shoe Fits" File:Tyro.jpg|...as Tyro XWP: "If the Shoe Fits" File:Prince.jpg|...as the Prince XWP: "If the Shoe Fits" File:Harry O'Casey.jpg|...as Harry O'Casey XWP: "Deja Vu All Over Again" XWP: "Soul Possession" File:Jace.jpg|...as Jace XWP: "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" File:Hagar.jpg|...as Hagar XWP: "Married with Fishsticks" Trivia *Ted is one of few actors to have portrayed Xena in a body switching incident. *In the Evil Dead II commentary, it is jokingly said that one person Sam Raimi loved to torture more than Bruce Campbell was Ted. Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"When a Man Loves a Woman" - Joxer #"Stranger in a Strange World" - Joxer 2 #"Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" - Alex Kurtzman Xena: Warrior Princess #"Callisto" - Joxer #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Joxer #"Return of Callisto" - Joxer #"Warrior... Princess... Tramp" - Joxer #"Intimate Stranger" - Joxer #"Ten Little Warlords" - Joxer #"The Xena Scrolls" - Jack Kleinman #"For Him The Bell Tolls" - Joxer #"A Comedy of Eros" - Joxer #"Been There, Done That" - Joxer #"The King of Assassins" - Joxer/Jett #"Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" - Joxer #"The Quill is Mightier..." - Joxer #"The Bitter Suite" - Joxer #"King Con" - Joxer #"Forget Me Not" - Joxer #"Fins, Femmes and Gems" - Joxer #"Sacrifice: Part 2" - Joxer #"A Family Affair" - Joxer #"In Sickness and in Hell" - Joxer #"The Key to the Kingdom" - Joxer #"If the Shoe Fits..." - Joxer #"The Play's the Thing" - Joxer #"The Convert" - Joxer #"Takes One to Know One" - Joxer #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - Harry O'Casey/Xena #"Fallen Angel" - Joxer #"Chakram" - Joxer #"Animal Attraction" - Joxer #"Purity" - Joxer #"Back in the Bottle" - Joxer #"Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" - Joxer/Jace #"Punch Lines" - Joxer #"Eternal Bonds" - Joxer #"Married with Fishsticks" - Joxer/Hagar #"Kindred Spirits" - Joxer #"Looking Death in the Eye" - Joxer #"Livia" - Joxer #"Eve" - Joxer #"Motherhood" - Joxer #"When Fates Collide" - Joxer (Alternate Reality) #"Soul Possession" - Harry O'Casey/Xena/Joxer Raimi, Ted Category:XWP performers Category:HTLJ performers Category:Voice actors